


sky, don't let the sun go

by Drhair76



Series: the night is dark but the moon is bright [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave is the best boyfriend, EVEN THOUGH HE'S DEAD, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Marvel movie marathon, Number Five loves his brother, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, That's it, dave is a ghost, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Dave?"The familiar, vulnerable voice made Dave swivel around quick.  And there he was, Klaus was tied up in a chair in front of the window. He looked just as beautiful as the last time Dave saw him.or, the one where Dave is dead, Klaus is sober and Ben is completely done with them all.





	1. Dave?

**Author's Note:**

> um, so remember how I said Klaus being happy was everything to me? Yeah, so that's exactly what this fic is going to be about. 
> 
> (I just need him to be happy)

If Dave was being honest, dying wasn't that bad. 

It hurt like hell and it wasn't exactly pretty, but it wasn't as painful as he imagined it would be. 

Being dead was sort of like resting in a this weird state of oblivion, where he was there but he wasn't at the same time. It was pretty awful. Being able to move around but not having a heartbeat or needing to breathe is one of the weirdest things Dave's ever experienced.

  So when he eventually felt the tug, no matter how weak it was, he followed it. 

He ended up in what looked to be a huge attic. It was dark and dusty and if Dave's lungs were working, he would've probably been sneezing.

 "Dave?" 

The familiar, vulnerable voice made Dave swivel around quick. 

And there he was, Klaus was tied up in a chair in front of the window. He looked just as beautiful as the last time Dave saw him. 

" _Klaus_." Dave sobbed.

He stepped forward, falling to his knees so he was in front of Klaus and went to touch him, but his hands just passed right through Klaus' shoulders. Klaus whimpered, straining against his bonds to lean into a touch that wasn't coming. 

"Dave." Klaus sniffled. "Dave, Dave, Dave." 

"I'm here, I'm-I'm here." Dave whispered. "I can't-I can't touch you. Why can't-" 

Klaus sighed and it was such a miserable sound that it made Dave's chest hurt. 

"You can't touch me because you're dead. I thought I could-I mean, I hoped-" 

"I'm dead, so how am I-"

 "Remember how I told you about my siblings? And how they were special?" Klaus mumbled tiredly. "Yeah, this is me. This is my...special-ness." 

"Oh." 

"I missed you." Klaus said in that way he had of his where the sheer amount of emotion made Dave feel overwhelmed. 

"I missed you too." Dave replied softly. He wanted nothing more than to trace a hand over Klaus' cheekbone and hold him, but he couldn't. There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to promise. 

His eyes caught on the dog tags hanging around his lover's neck. Klaus noticed him looking and ducked his head.

"I had to keep you with me." Klaus said softly. "I needed something of you." 

Dave nodded dumbly, feeling speechless.

  "Why are you tied up?" He asked after a beat of charged silence. 

"Oh." Klaus looked down at his ropes.

"Um. That's just, it's not important." 

Dave raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. They sat together til Klaus started nodding off. 

"I think I'll take a nap now." Klaus mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed. "Don't go." 

"Wouldn't dream of it."  

* * *

 

Klaus woke later to soft voices. 

He yawned and the voices stopped suddenly. He opened his eyes to see Ben and Dave looking back at him. Klaus moved to rub his eyes but was stopped by the ropes again. 

"Ugh." He groaned. "I've got to get Diego to get me out of here." 

"Are you sober now?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes at Klaus. "Like, completely?" 

Klaus flinched, throwing a self conscious look at Dave. But he didn't look confused or disgusted, just concerned. 

"Why didn't you tell me Klaus?" 

Suddenly, something clicked in Klaus' mind. 

"Ben! Traitor." He hrumped. Ben merely shrugged. 

"Klaus?" Dave asked softly, pulling Klaus' attention back over to him. 

He sighed, fidgeting in his chair. "I just didn't want you to look at me any differently. I know it's not desirable so I didn't want you to know." 

"Klaus, I'm never not going to find you desirable. And you're taking the steps to get better, no matter how unconventional they are. You know I love you right?" Klaus flushed red and nodded sheepishly.

"I love you too."  Dave smiled and Klaus hoped that smile would never leave him. 


	2. Marvel Movie Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dave, will you be my Rhodey?"
> 
> "I'm already your Pepper Potts."
> 
> "Aw. True."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, so this chapter is completely self indulgent and all about marvel movies soo.....I'm sorry if you dont watch them : )

Apparently, being sober was a lot easier when Klaus had an active motivation. Ben figured that a clear state of mind and sharper life experience would be enough, but not for Klaus. But having ghost Dave around was all the incentive that Klaus needed to stop doing drugs and start caring about what he put into his body. 

Ben wasn't jealous. 

He  _wasn't_.

Dave was honestly a breath of fresh air. 

He was funny and smart and educated. He read almost all the same books that Ben did and actually had opinions on them. It's so frustrating trying to explain literature to Klaus because he doesn't read ever. So whenever Ben is trying to tell Klaus why a book is good, Klaus would just agree with whatever Ben thought. But Dave has differing views. 

When Ben got excited about having a debate with Dave, Klaus rolled his eyes and called him a nerd. 

"I may be a nerd, but at least I'm not dumb." Ben shot back. "And besides, you're calling Dave a nerd too."

"He is." Klaus shrugged. "But he knows that." 

"What are you doing?" Dave asked, sinking down onto the couch where Klaus was focusing on his phone. 

The first couple of weeks of having Dave around was spent explaining so much technology to him. It was good though, because they could go out on walks and it gave Klaus something other than his cravings to focus on. 

"Well, someone on the internet sent me a dick pic. So now I'm editing it to have a mouth and a bunch of eyeball and I'm sending it back." Klaus explained casually. 

"...Huh. Have I told you that I adore you lately?" Klaus smiled sweetly.

"You did, dear, but thank you." He put the finishing touches on the picture and put his phone down. "So what do you guys want to do today?" 

"Whatever you want to do." Dave shrugged and Ben rolled his eyes again. 

"We should go to the movies." 

Klaus scoffed. "You always say that." 

"Well, there are movies I want to see!" 

"What movies?" Dave asked. 

"Well, there's Bohemian Rhapsody, Pet Semetary, Captain Marvel-"

"What's Captain Marvel?"  Klaus and Ben paused and they both looked at Dave with dumbfounded expressions. 

"Oh my God." Klaus gasped. "He doesn't know any Marvel movies!" 

"This is perfect!" Ben cheered. "Marvel movie marathon!" 

 

* * *

 

"Wait, who's that?"

"That's Captain America. "

"Oh."

  "..."

"Why is he so tiny?"

"Just wait."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh. Well, those are some impressive abs."

 

* * *

 

"Honestly Tony coming back from being tortured and wanting a cheeseburger is such a mood." 

"Klaus, you are so weird."

 

* * *

 

"Thaddeus can suck a dick." 

"Dave, you have the most valid opinions." 

"Thanks Ben."

 

* * *

 

"I love Rhodey. Ben, will you be my Rhodey?"

"No Klaus."

"Damn."

"...."

"Dave, will you be my Rhodey?"

"I'm already your Pepper Potts."

"Aw. True."

 

* * *

 

 "Loki is still my favorite."

"I know Klaus."

"He deserved better."

"I know Klaus." 

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god, is he dead? He can't die."

"..."

"Oh thank god. He's talking about food again."

"Again. Tony is such a mood." 

 

* * *

 

"Why is Tony always about to die?"

"Cause he doesn't know when to shut up." "Again. Mood."

 

* * *

 

"We're skipping Dark world."

"What? Ben!"

"No."

"But Loki!"

"No."

"Ben!"

 

* * *

 

 "It's Bucky!"

"Yeah."

"He's alive!"

"Yup." 

"..."

 "He's evil."

 "Pretty much." 

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god. We're like the Guardians Ben."

" ...How?"

"I'm Peter, you're Groot, Five's Rocket, Diego's Drax, Vanya's Mantis and Allison's Gamora." 

"What about Luther?"

"..." "He can be Ego." 

"...But Ego's dead."

"Well that's unfortunate, isn't it?"

 

* * *

 

"Okay, we all need to sleep." Ben declared after Klaus drooped against Dave's shoulder, forgetting he wasn't actually tangible and face planted onto the couch for the fifth time. 

Dave, with his hands out like he could actually catch Klaus, agreed. 

Klaus, the one out of the three of them who actually needed to sleep, shook his head.  "I'm not tired." He slurred. 

Dave chuckled and the severe longing to brush Klaus' curls back against his forehead was almost overwhelming. 

"Yeah you are." He said fondly. 

"Imma just sleep here." Klaus yawned and laid back against the couch, kicking off his shoes. 

"Dream of Captain America's abs." Dave said with a smile and Klaus' lip quirked.

"The only abs I'll be dreaming of are yours." He mumbled, already half asleep. 


	3. Diego? Eating a cookie? More likely than you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So...what's this?"
> 
> Klaus frowned. "What do they look like? They're cookies!"

"Are you on drugs?"

Klaus, who had been baking some cookies using the recipe that Dave had been giving him, turned to see Diego standing in the doorway with a confused and concerned look on his face. 

He could hear Dave whispering to Ben. 

"Who is that?"

"That's Diego."

"Drug? And what gave you that idea, brother mine?" Klaus asked, leaning against the island with a smile. 

"Well, you're in the kitchen, baking cookies and talking to yourself." Diego summed up, ticking out his points on his fingers. "You told me you were gonna get over this. You know if your struggling you can ask me for help right? I won't mind." 

Klaus' playful grin dropped and he sighed. "No, Diego. I'm not doing drugs anymore. I'm actually sober, have been for about two weeks or so now." 

"Oh." Diego blinked, looking pleasantly surprised. "Well. That's good."

Klaus nodded and turned back to his dough. Ben was still sitting on the edge of the counter, kicking his legs while Dave half leaned on his elbow watching Diego and Klaus with interested eyes. 

Diego walked over, peeking over Klaus' shoulder. 

"So...what's this?"

Klaus frowned. "What do they look like? They're cookies!"

"Uh yeah. I got that." Diego scoffed. "Since when can you bake?"

Klaus make a face at him. "Since always!"

"Dave had to teach you how to preheat the oven." Ben said without missing a beat. 

"...Okay, well it's never too late to try something new." 

"Right." Diego nodded. "So what kind of cookies are they?"

"Oh? Are you interested in some cookies Mr. 'My-body-is-a-temple?'" Klaus teased and Diego glared at him half heartedly. 

"You know what?" Diego moved away. "You're probably right. They probably taste weird anyway. But since your into trying new things now, how about you come to the gym with me? We can workout together."

Klaus made a face. "Ew. No. I'm into trying new things, not getting knocked out multiple times." 

Diego rolled his eyes, hiding his fond smile. "Whatever, the offer still stands for later." 

"Uh-huh. And I'll save you a cookie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will gladly take any ideas for things yall want to see with ghost Dave. I have some ideas but I'd love some more : D


	4. the second reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up to see Klaus twisting and moaning in pain. His breathing quickened and Dave could see his brows furrow in pain. 
> 
> "No, no. Please, I can't-" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a new tumblr for tua if anyone wants to listen to me rambling about my stories or just rambling in general. 
> 
> it's vanyas-soulmate-76 
> 
> <3

 Not needing to sleep was taking a lot of getting used to. 

 Dave honestly didn't know what to do with himself. 

 Ben advised that he spend his time resting or reading. Doing a quiet activity for the time he had until Klaus woke so Dave was pretty sure Ben was in the library. Dave would join him but he didn't want to disturb Ben. 

 So instead Dave just sat in the armchair near Klaus' bed. Klaus looked beautiful as he slept. He was peaceful, relaxed. The slight stress lines that had begun to form on his forehead disappeared and his chest rose and fell steadily. 

Dave felt a little creepy just watching Klaus sleep, so he pulled out a book. 

He only got halfway through the first chapter before he heard familiar whimpers. 

He looked up to see Klaus twisting and moaning in pain. His breathing quickened and Dave could see his brows furrow in pain. 

 "No, no. Please, I can't-" 

Dave hurried to his feet and stepped over to the bed, his hands hovered over Klaus before he remembered that he couldn't touch him. 

A wave of helplessness flowed through him and he looked around the room for something to wake Klaus. Dave quick grabbed the first thing he saw, which was a book and threw it as hard as he could at the ground. The slam made Klaus immediately jolt awake and Dave instantly crowded his space, trying to calm him. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Dave said softly. "It's me, it's me." 

 Klaus, still panting heavily and obviously not seeing clearly, moved away from him instantly, pressing his back against the headboard. 

"No, no." He whined. "You're-you're dead, you can't-" 

Dave frowned and watched as Klaus began to pant heavily. 

"Klaus, I'm here, I'm not dead-well, I am but-"

Klaus simply squeezed his eyes shut and cringed away from Dave. Dave, without any options left could only helplessly try to grab Klaus' shoulder. 

He wasn't expecting to actually grab Klaus' shoulder. Maybe he'd just pass through him and shock Klaus enough to get him to open his eyes, but his hand made contact with Klaus. 

Klaus' eyes shot open and he gaped at Dave, his panic forgotten. 

Dave immediately pulled away, staring dazily at his own hand. 

"D-Dave? What the hell?"

"I-I just touched you." He marveled. "How?"

Klaus whooshed out a breath and carefully, slowly, gingerly placed a hand on Dave's cheek. Dave's eyes fluttered closed and Klaus inhaled sharply. 

Klaus' fingertip were warm and soft and Dave's face must have been ice-cold but he didn't seem to care. Klaus cupped his face and ran his thumbs over his cheek bones and gently traced Dave's jawline. 

Klaus' hands dropped and he shuffled back, clapping his hands over his own mouth.

"Klaus? What's wrong?"

Klaus' eyes welled with tears and he shook his head. "I can-I can touch you."

Dave nodded and a laugh bubbled up in his chest. "Yeah, yeah you can." 

"I can touch you, I can touch you!" Klaus cheered, happy tears rolling down his face. He immediately launched forward and Dave groaned as the wind was knocked out of him but immediately wrapped his arms around him. 

Dave sighed happily, pressing a kiss onto Klaus' curls. 

"I-I missed you." Klaus mumbled into his chest. 

Dave nodded, tears blurring his vision. "Yeah, I missed you too. So much."


	5. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What-uh-what was I looking at?" Ben asked confusedly. It seemed from their reactions they were expecting a different outcome. 
> 
> "I-" Klaus looked confused and a little panicked. "No, wait." 

Ben did not like the look on Klaus' face. 

It promised trouble and the fact that Dave shared the same excited look did nothing to sway Ben's apprehension.

"What is it?" Ben sighed. It was only ten in the morning, Ben was definitely not awake enough for any of this. 

Klaus bounced up and down and reached up to grab the box of cereal. Dave, from his place in the chair at the table, drummed his fingers on the table in anticipation. 

"We have something to show you." Klaus grinned. 

Ben raised an eyebrow and cast a glance at Dave. "We?"

Dave nodded sheepishly. "Well, yeah." 

Ben sighed and crossed his arms over his chest before leaning back against the table. "Well then. Go ahead."

Klaus put down his box of cereal and gracefully stepped over to Dave before holding out his hand. "Maybe I have this dance sir?"

Dave's smile widened, although Ben didn't know it could get any wider, and reached up to put his hand in Klaus'. Ben frowned when their hands passed through one another's. 

Klaus blinked and Dave's beaming smile was dashed. 

"What-uh-what was I looking at?" Ben asked confusedly. It seemed from their reactions they were expecting a different outcome. 

"I-" Klaus looked confused and a little panicked. "No, wait." 

He quickly thrust a quick hand back at Dave. Dave flinched back on instinct but it didn't matter, Klaus' hand just passed straight through him. 

Klaus took a shuddering breath and stumbled back. 

"Klaus, it's okay. You're okay." Ben had no idea what was going on but he knew that Klaus was on track for an anxiety attack and he needed to stop it as soon as he could. 

Klaus shook his head and sobbed. "No, no. I just-I just had you. And now-" 

"Klaus," Dave said, taking a step over to him. "It's okay, it's not the end of the world okay? We'll figure it out." 

Klaus looked up to him, eyes shining with tears and Dave made a move to grab at his hand. It passed through, but the sentiment was still there. 

"We'll figure this out. Okay? Together." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg I'm so sorry for this chapter but I had to,,,dont worry I'll make up for it tho


End file.
